Returning from Utopia
by The Night Storyteller
Summary: Crossover with Doctor Who. FemNaru Tas Uzumaki has two growing problems with her life. One, she has this broken gold pocketwatch with strange markings. Two, she has this constant sound of drumming inside her head.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: Awakening**_

It was a very dreary day. In fact, it was bordering on dismal for one certain spiky haired blonde girl…yes _girl_.

Tasrem Uzumaki was your average looking 12 year old girl: short blonde hair that was naturally spiky, a figure that girls her age would kill for, and dressed in a black t-shirt with an orange jumpsuit and dark blue ninja sandals. What was different about Tasrem, or 'Tas' to her friends, was that she was smarter (intellect-wise) then Shikamaru. She also had a nervous tic of tapping her fingers in a four beat rhythm when she was thinking or nervous as well as sometimes fiddling with a gold pocket watch with strange symbols all over it.

"Tas, you ok?" Ayame, the ramen stand owner's daughter asked.

"Huh? Oh, just off in thought…you ever get a song in your head that just seems to stick with you even after you think that it's gone?" Tas asked Ayame.

"All the time…my cure is to simply find a new song and that'll drown out the old one." Ayame said with a smile.

"Right…" Tas said with a disbelieving frown.

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

Tas got back to her apartment after the rain started coming down hard on her. She put her wet coat on a ramshackle coat tree and removed her wet sandals before going into the apartment proper. She put her pocket watch on a paper towel to dry as she started for the bathroom.

Getting there, she did the normal routine: Use the loo, throw her old clothes into a basket, shower, and dress in her night clothes. After all this she just couldn't get tired.

'_Great…another sleepless night…maybe I should just fiddle with the watch, see if I can't get it to __finally__ work.'_ Tas thought as she went to the living room/kitchen.

Tas picked up the pocket watch before settling down on the couch for another sleepless night of tinkering with a 'useless' pocket watch. It normally made her tired enough to go to bed. She also started thinking about her life.

"Stupid Forth Hokage didn't even tell Sarutobi-jiji that I'm not even his natural daughter. He found me in the woods as a baby…" Tas mumbled to herself as she kept tinkering.

Every once in a while she tapped her nervous tic while trying to make the watch work. It was almost like she had the drum melody seared into her mind. But, she started to hear things that she knew that she didn't hear.

'_Ohnowicansayiwasprovokedkilledbyaninsectagirlhowinappropriatethedrumsthedrumstheneverendingdrumbeat…"I am The Master…Reborn"_

_Dum-dum-dum-dum…dum-dum-dum-dum…dum-dum-dum-dum…dum-dum-dum-dum…_

"_Now Doctor…oh, new voice __hello__…HELLO…hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat where I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me I DON'T THINK!" Shouted the Master from the TARDIS control room._

Tas shook her head and wandered over to the sink for some water. She didn't notice (or forgot) that she still had the fob watch in her hand. It was at the sink she had another, more clear vision.

_She stood inside the TARDIS control room, next to a younger man who was in loose fitting clothing. _

"_Use my name," The younger man said._

_Outside, she heard someone's voice saying, "Master…I'm sorry…"_

_The man smiled and shouted, "TOUGH!!!"_

_He then started back to working on the controls of the TARDIS before some explosions occurred_

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" The Master shouted before working harder at the controls to repair or override the damage._

"_END OF THE UNIVERSE…HAVE FUN, BYE-BYE!!!" The Master shouted before pressing a button._

_Another, larger explosion occurred behind The Master before a large piece of debris impaled the man from the back. The Master grunted and pulled the debris out, laughing all the while._

Tas shook her head before running/stumbling over to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw a child version of the man in her visions. It was then that the last vision had pieced everything for her.

_The Master looked around the control room, before he stumbled and broke more controls on the panel. What he didn't realize before it was too late was that there was some dried blood on the controls he broke while he was regenerating. It was very old, very dried blood from a certain blonde companion: Rose Tyler's blood from an accident long ago._

_The Master's regeneration, combined with Rose's blood, created Tasrem. Tas, her body still shaky, grabbed the chameleon arch and used it to create her new identity. After that, she walked out of the box and locked it. A flash of some kind of light appeared before she dropped, with the clothing she had on. An older man with short, spiky blonde hair found her and the abandoned TARDIS half an hour earlier._

Tas looked back into the mirror and saw that it still had her male counterpart inside of it. She fully opened the fob watch, closed her eyes, and the last of The Master's identity fully re-integrated with her.

"_**I am The Master…Reborn…" **_Tas/Master said as she smiled an insane smile.

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

Naruto and Doctor Who don't belong to me.

Yes, this is a 'female Naruto' fic, just with a twist. I also realize that someone has a similar idea but it's nothing like this.


	2. Laying the Plans

_**Chapter 1: Becoming**_

It was a semi-cold morning in the village known as Kohona. People were getting ready for fall and winter, as well as the annual Kyuubi festival, unofficially known as the 'Hunt the Deamon' Festival. It is usual to find the villagers getting drunk and readying their weapons for the hunt. It was also usual to find Tas locked up in her room or off for training. But what was _un_usual was that, instead of a locked up Tas or an on-the-go Tas…was a grinning, semi-lunatic looking Tas walking down the street.

'I wonder who I should shock first…' Tas/Master wondered as she walked down the street.

She knew that Sarutobi would have just gotten to the Tower Offices, Sasuke-teme would be either training or brooding, and even Sakura-ama would be just getting up.

'I know…I'll go bother Sarutobi…his predecessor did take my pilfered TARDIS anyway. Besides, I need a good laugh this morning.' Tas/Master thought to herself as she walked towards the Tower.

"_**Who…what…**__**what**__** is going on here" **_Kyuubi asked/wondered in its 'regal' voice.

'Simple, my foxy companion, the person known as Tasrem Uzumaki was a fake…a 'pseudo-personality' for me to hide under when I landed here in this universe.' Tas/Master thought with a chuckle.

"_**So…the sweet, innocent, naieve Tasrem Uzumaki was a shell. Who are you?" **_Kyuubi asked.

'I am The Master. A Time Lord…sorry, 'Time Lady' who wishes the obedience of all I see and the domination of all that is in the universe. If you and I have a problem…I'm sure that we can come to an acceptable arrangement.' The girl thought.

"_**I have heard of such 'arrangements' before…they usually end up with either party or both parties dead or ruined."**_ Kyuubi said to the young Time Lady.__

Before Tas/Master finished her conversation, she noticed that she had arrived at the Tower.

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

Sarutobi was doing the most dreaded thing in the universe…_**PAPERWORK**_. Give him disputes between clans…give him an assassination…give him something to get over the bane of every person's existence and he's in his proper element. But no, he had to be stupid and take the job that he _(willingly)_ gave his predecessor the Fourth Hokage.

'I was tricked somehow…I don't know how this happens, even my wife does this, I say no then everything gets funny in the head then I wind up doing something that I know I didn't want to do before…' Sarutobi thought before looking up to the sky.

"You hate me, don't you?" Sarutobi whispered silently to himself before getting back down to business.

"Personally, no, I don't really hate you…I just want everyone to either obey me or I want them out of my way so I can eliminate them." A girls' voice said with a slight chuckle.

Sarutobi looked up to see the girl he regarded as a granddaughter…but there was something off about her; like someone else was standing there in her skin but didn't get her actions down just right.

"I'm sure that you've already guessed that there is something wrong about me today…didn't you Hokage-san." 'Tasrem' said to Sarutobi.

"I already figured as much, Miss…?"Sarutobi asked to both get information and to stall.

The young girl smiled at Sarutobi and said, "Is that the best you can do, old man? I already figured that you wanted both information and are trying to stall me, so let's cut the bull already and talk. I am The Master; a member of a species of a different time period. I call myself The Master because I desire only one thing…Obedience, or Death. I can be quite creative at both."

Sarutobi sat back, pondering The Master's answer. You almost could see the wheels turning in his mind before he sat forward.

"And Tasrem?" Sarutobi asked.

"A cover identity, created to fool my enemies and to lull others into a false sense of security…although, examining my other identity's memories has shown me both the good and the bad of being 'Tasrem Uzumaki'. However, I _must_ insist that I have the blue police box back from your hands." Tas/Master said, still a smile on her face.

Sarutobi smirked before saying, "And if I refuse?"

"Then I will be forced to either entice your cooperation…" Tas/Master said.

"And if that fails?" Sarutobi asked.

"Then you will die." The girl said without irony.

"Well…how about a counter-proposal?" Sarutobi asked, hoping that the carrot he placed in this trap worked.

Tas/Master thought, weighing the options before her.

"_**Think about this, kit…he might offer something of more value." Kyuubi said, already understanding that the old human was playing with his final cards.**_

'Maybe…maybe he wants to kill me. But…there is something left of 'Tasrem' left inside to listen to the old man. Maybe I'll kill him after I hear his proposal.' Tas/Master thought.

"I'm listening…" She said aloud.

Sarutobi smiled before saying, "As you may know, Tas was recently assigned to a ninja team. I request that you continue to do so…at least until the end of the Chuunin exams. I will pay you with her adoptive father's scrolls, weapons, deeds and the blue box."

The Time Lady sat back herself…thinking of the possibilities.

"_**Kit, understand what he's offering. It's more than the memories that I've seen of your 'other' incarnations. This sounds like the best course of action." Kyuubi said, hoping that the unstable young woman would accept.**_

"Alright…on one other condition." Tas/Master said.

Sarutobi's face paled slightly before asking, "And that would be?"

"The condition is that I get to release the Kyuubi whenever I choose. And I don't mean 'release' as in 'Go and Destroy the Planet' type of release (though that is plan 'B'). I mean 'release' as in I want someone besides Shikamaru to keep my intellect company." Tas/Master said plainly.

Gulping, Sarutobi said, "Done."

The semi-evil half smirk formed on Tas's beautiful face before saying, "Until the Chuunin Exams then."

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

And that's the end of chapter 1. Please read and review.


	3. Sparring and New Arrivals

_**Chapter 2: Release and Arrival**_

Tas/Master had walked up to the bridge where she knew Team 7 would normally arrive at for their training and missions. Getting there she saw her 'teammates' Sasuke and Sakura as well as their teacher Kakashi Hatake.

'So, seated we have Kakashi the Pervert…and Sasuke the Idiot. Standing/leaning we have Sakura…looks nice but, from what I pieced together from 'Tasrem's' Memories she has a voice like a rusty chainsaw and has the strength of a Cyberman.' Tas/Master said as she seated herself on the opposite end of the trio.

Kakashi looked up from his 'Icha Icha Paradise' to see that Tasrem had sat opposite her usual seat. He also observed several things that were different about her.

"Hey, dobe, why are you sitting somewhere different?" Sasuke asked, somewhat puzzled and somewhat intrigued.

"Don't tell me the 'famed Sasuke Uchiha' is nervous about someone acting different?" Tas/Master said with a sly smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

'Since when can the dobe think logically?' Sasuke thought.

"Tasrem, you're weird." Sakura said as she was turning her attentions back to Sasuke.

"Really…so, if _I'm_ weird, does that make you and Ino weirder than me?" Tas/Master asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Sakura said, hoping 'Tasrem' just dropped the subject.

"Well, I have noticed that you and Ino both spend a majority of your time almost literally throwing yourselves at Sasuke while he has repeatedly rejected you and Ino. That would imply that he doesn't like you…at least on most places of the map." Tas/Master said, this time without any irony.

"Ok, I think we've let enough light into this subject. Maybe it's time that we did something…like training." Kakashi said while keeping an eye on both 'Tas' and Sakura.

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

After training for most of the day, the group decided to end training early. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were all still in shock from the discussion earlier that morning. Kakashi because it didn't fit with what was normally known about Tasrem, Sasuke because the girl had nearly told off one of the two biggest supporters of the 'Sasuke Uchiha Fanclub' in a logical manner. Sakura, somewhat pissed off at Tas for telling her off, was also the most surprised at Tas for telling her off. So, being the ninja that they were, they all individually decided to follow Tas for the rest of the evening.

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

Tas/Master had been wandering around Kohona for a couple of hours before deciding to go to Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

'I may be a Time Lady but I still need to eat. Plus, I'll finally get to experience what was the mystery behind my other self's preoccupation with the stuff.' Tas/Master thought before heading in the general direction.

"_**I never understood that myself. It was almost like she was addicted to the stuff." Kyuubi thought.**_

'Quite right…so, lets just try some and get it over with.' Tas/Master thought as she walked.

Kakashi landed in the alley she was right beside a few seconds ago. He kept looking at her retreating back before starting off on her. Had he stayed a few seconds longer, he would have seen a bright flash of light coming from the alley that he was in for a few seconds.

From this flash, came three teens: One in a red leather jacket and blue jeans, one in a dark grey trench coat and pants with suspenders., and one in a tan trench coat and trainers.

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

This is the end of chapter 2. Please read and review.


	4. Who and What

-1_**Chapter 3: Who Meets…WHAT?!?!?!**_

Arriving at Ichiraku Ramen, Tas/Master had started to browse the menu when the storeowner had walked up to her and asked, "This is new…using the menu for a change instead of just going with your feelings?"

Tas/Master looked up at the owner and said, "Well…let's just say that I've accomplished something and decided to try something new!"

"All right, I'll bite; What did you accomplish?" Ichiraku asked.

"I accomplished in repairing my pocketwatch. You know, the gold one with the symbols on it." Tas/Master said as she continued to browse.

"Oh, that one. So, what's it gonna be today? 10 of the Pork Ramen or 12 of the Miso Ramen?" Ichiraku asked as he walked up to the pot.

Actually I will have one Shrimp Ramen and…One Strawberry Ramen for desert." Tas/Master said as she put the menu down.

Ichiraku looked up at 'Tas' like she had just said she was a Jadoon in disguise and that she was there to take his underpants as proof of his visit.

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

To say that Sarutobi was surprised at the moment was an understatement. To say that he was worried would have earned you a trip to the interrogation department. Sarutobi was, truthfully, about to have a small breakdown.

In front of him were three unknown teenagers whose energy signatures combined would have practically alerted every ninja and hunter-nin from Kahona to Sound, had it not been for one of them to wave a strange metal tube with some kind of light in it around all three of them.

As Sarutobi looked at the three, he somehow knew that they would be trouble. The first teen, the semi-grinning lunatic calling himself 'Captain Jack Harkness' was clothed in blue pants with brown suspenders holding them up, a white t-shirt, and a blue trenchcoat. The second, a dark skinned young woman named 'Martha', was clothed in a red leather jacket, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and dark heeled boots. But it was the third, the one who waved the metal tube, that most intrigued and worried Sarutobi.

This young gentleman, who called himself 'The Doctor', was wearing a tan trenchcoat, black suit with gray stripes, white shirt with a deep blue strip of cloth down the front, and strange black shoes with white bits that he called 'trainers'. It was this 'Doctor' that had stirred every warning sense in his body. Something about him seemed to scream that there was a familiarity with someone else he knew. But he just didn't know what it was.

"So, this looks kinda like the Prime Minister's office. Nice." Jack said as he started to sit down.

"Jack, I'm warning you. We're looking for The Master, not to go on one of your 'scouting' routines." The Doctor said as he sat in the other chair.

"Oy! Where am I gonna sit…the bloody floor!" Martha exclaimed as she looked for a place to sit that was close to the desk.

Sarutobi looked up into the sky before he said, "As fascinating as this sounds…"

"What do you mean 'one of my "scouting routines". I'll have you know that I'm just as worried about The Master getting to Earth in the TARDIS as you are." Jack said as he sat back and looked comfortable.

"What about on the last planet that we visited. You were in a local bar trying to get both the bartenders to go to bed with you. If it wasn't for that young man…uh…Rush, I think it was, decided to enter the bar." The Doctor said with slight disbelief and anger.

"And didn't I get out of there?" Jack said as he sat up.

"Right after you gave the poor kid a heart attack!" Martha piped in.

It was during this conversation that Sarutobi caught the one thing that had been bothering him since he had seen The Doctor. Jack's reference to 'The Master' suddenly clicked things into place.

"Pardon me for butting into this conversation but…did you say that you were looking for someone named 'The Master'?" Sarutobi asked, hoping that they said "No".

Luck, however, was not on his side as the trio looked at him with hope and worry.

"Are you saying that you have such a person that's named 'The Master'?" Jack asked with worry.

"No…maybe you should see for yourself." Sarutobi said as he stood up to lead them to their quarry.

"Well then…_Allons-y_!" The Doctor exclaimed as the three of them followed Sarutobi to wherever he was going to.

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

'Tas' was just polishing off her ramen, and surprised by the taste of it all, when she sensed a presence that she thought she had escaped from…and yet at the same time so desperately wanted to meet.

"_**Who is that?" Kyuubi asked her.**_

'Oh…just some old friends that I really want to meet.' Tas/Master thought to her 'companion'.

Tas/Master walked out of the shop just in time for Sarutobi and the TARDIS Crew to turn the corner. 'Tas' smirked as she walked up to Sarutobi.

"So, Old Man…seems like you brought three familiar faces here." 'Tas' said as she walked up to The Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asked as he looked stunned.

Martha looked on equally shocked at the surprising turn of events. Jack…well lets just say he was laughing like a hyena who sniffed laughing gas.

"I knew it…I knew it, I knew it…" Sarutobi said to himself as he went into the Ramen Shop.

"What!" The Doctor shouted as he looked at his 'insane' colleague.

"Really, Captain…I don't think this funny; You three looking like teenagers and me looking like a girl teenager." Tas/Master said to the, now on the ground, captain.

"WHAT!" The Doctor practically screamed.

"Oh will you shut it and follow me!" Tas/Master said as she went back into Ichiraku.

"_**Well, you certainly have more interesting friends." Kyuubi said to his 'jailer'.**_

'Stuff it, fuzz ball.' Tas/Master thought back as she sat down.

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

That's the end of chapter 3. You know the drill. Also…the first one to guess the reference in this chapter will get their own character. Just send me a description and I'll see what I can do to add it in.


	5. Laying the Groundrules

-1_**Chapter 4: Explanations and Machinations**_

As Sarutobi and the strange quartet sat down, Ichiraku beckoned the aging Hokage over toward him.

"Hokage-sama, I think there is something wrong with Tas." Ichiraku said with a worried look.

"Don't worry…she's just showing everyone the real her." Sarutobi said with an equally worried frown.

"Are you two done talking about me or what? I'd really like to tell this to everyone involved just once so it doesn't spread. That means that you three hanging by the doorway can come in." Tas/Master said with boredom and disdain.

Surprised, Kakashi came in through the front door, followed immediately by Sasuke and Sakura. They sat down next to The Doctor, wondering what was going on.

Jack saw Sasuke and Sakura and got a mischievous gleam in his eye before The Doctor grabbed his arm and said, "Don't."

"_**As I said before…real interesting friends." Kyuubi said with a slight chuckle.**_

'I said shut it, fur brain.' Tas/Master thought before clearing her throat.

"Now, Doctor, I'm sure that you can recognize most of the trappings and accoutrement of the people around us." The insane Time Lady said with a wry smile.

The Doctor popped on his specs, looked around, looked worried, and said, "No…Oh, you have got to be kidding me…"

"What's wrong, Doc?" Jack asked with a slightly worried expression of his own.

"This is…don't tell me that we're on Earth." Jack said sarcastically.

"What's 'Earth'?" Sarutobi asked, genuinely confused.

"Ok, then…where are we?" Martha asked.

'Tas' chuckled and said, "This is the planet Sanje…on the outskirts of the remains of the crumbled Fifth Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"Do you get any of this?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Quiet, I'm confused." Sasuke said back.

"That…that doesn't make any sense. How can we have gone from Earth at the end of the universe to Sanje at the outer edge of the universe during the year 9.5/pear/476!" The Doctor said with surprise.

Everyone, minus Jack and the Gallefrians, looked on at the time traveling trio like they were nuts.

"Basically, when the TARDIS was traveling back to the point where she had last been, a bigger explosion happened below the control console. This brought down a part of the superstructure that I had impaled myself on accidentally. As I started to regenerate for the second time…more on that later…I grabbed some of the controls while I was regenerating. This, in turn, gave me the sample that I didn't need to screw up the transformation. Since I had a younger looking male body and since the DNA that I had acquired was female DNA, the two compromised. I was still me, mentally. Physically, however, I turned into a young blonde woman with blue eyes that was about the same age as my former male body. I used the chameleon arch again and walked out the door." Tas/Master said in a long winded speech.

"So, what happened to turn you into a…uh…" Jack began.

"Same thing that happened to you, I suppose. A bright light flashed and I was turned into a baby." Tas/Master said.

They looked at Tas/Master like she was insane.

"Well, can _you_ explain how we are all teenagers?" Tas/Master asked.

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

In a dark house in the Wave Country proper, things were degenerating into poverty. It seemed that even the weather was conspiring against them. In this case it was a dark and stormy night. People who could keep themselves warm were inside their houses. Those that couldn't, they were stuck looking for shelter or at least a dry blanket.

It was here that four people walked into a magnate's house. The first was a man with brown hair who was wrapped up like a mummy from jaw to feet with some bits of clothing on. The outstanding feature was the enormous sword on his back. The second and third were dressed in identical demon looking armor that had a chain connecting one forearm to another. The last was a young girl…possibly 12 or 13 with brown hair and wearing a mask and a bright kimono.

"So, you wanted to see us, Mr. Gatou?" The Swordsman asked.

"Yes, I need your little group to take care of something for me. Sort of 'permanent eviction' if you will." Gatou said to The Swordsman.

"Very well, who's the target?" Twin 1 asked.

"Yeah, and will they be trouble?" Twin 2 asked

"The target is a bridge builder named Tazuna. I want you to eliminate him…really eliminate him. I want him dead and his body to be made an example of for his family and this pitiful country." Gatou said with an evil smile.

"Why all of the death?" The girl asked.

Gatou stood up and said, "He is trying to cut my profits by building this bridge. Also…he might hire ninjas. Please…be careful."

"Price?" Swordsman asked as they left.

"One hundred thousand in gold coins…but I expect results." Gatou said before closing the door on them.

When they left, the rain had finally stopped. Gatou looked up at the sky and saw that the cloud cover was breaking up.

"When they get back…I think that I'll travel to that girl. I've always wanted to be young." Gatou said as his eyes turned golden.

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

_NEXT TIME…_

"_I have to forgo your usual training for this, I'm afraid." Sarutobi said._

"_Things are going different with you, Master. You seem…"The Doctor began._

"_Normal?" Tas/Master finished._

"_Not quite the word I'd use but, yeah!" The Doctor exclaimed._

_They looked down the hill, feeling sad about the poverty of the people below. The Doctor and Tas/Master looked at the village through their binoculars. They both saw a small group of people walking around in monks robes._

"_Something about this is all familiar." The Doctor said._

_A loud wolf howl cuts through the air of the night. The silhouette of a wolf is seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop._

_**THEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHEDRUMSTHE**_

And that is chapter 4. Yes, I am doing this a little different then before but it is a kind of experiment. Review if you like it or if you don't. Since people didn't respond to the last challenge I decided to cancel it and made a new one for you Naru fans. The first one to identify all four people in the meeting scene with Gatou will get their own character. I will PM the winner and you can PM back with your character. I will try to include it into the story.


End file.
